Black Pearl Software
Background: Black Pearl Software was one of the publishing brands forTHQ. It was founded in 1993 andTHQacquired it months later. In late 1996/early 1997, it was discontinued and folded intoTHQ. 1st Logo (1993-1996) Nicknames: "The Pearl", "The Black Pearl", "The Crescent Moon" Logo: On a black background, apurpleimage of a pearl can be seen (which looks more like a crescent moon). Under it is "BLACK PEARL" in a funky crystallized font with "SOFTWARE, INC." in a sans-serif font below it. Variants: *On the SNES version of Total Carnage, the pearl is shown on the right of the text and the logo is in the light purple-blue gradient color. Under the logo is "PRESENTS". *On the Genesis version of''Time Killers'' and the unfinished Genesis version of Time Trax, the byline saying "A subsidiary ofT•HQ,Inc." is shown below the logo. Plus, "SOFTWARE" is white and spaced to fit the width of "BLACK PEARL". *On the Genesis version of''SeaQuest DSV'', "SOFTWARE" is absent. *On the Genesis version of''Bass Masters Classics'', the logo is shown on a wooden sign with "PRESENTS" below it against the water background. Under it is the copyright information. *On the Game Boy and Game Gear versions of''Urban Strike''and Game Gear version of''Jungle Strike'', "SOFTWARE, INC." is replaced with simply, "SOFTWARE". *On TierTex games for Game Boy (Including Madden '97 and NBA Live '96) and Game Gear version of''Madden '96'', the pearl from the 2nd logo replaces the pearl. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Can be seen on Black Pearl games through the era. 2nd Logo (1994-1997) Nicknames: "The Pearl II", "The Black Pearl II" Logo: On a watery blue background, we see a darkturquoisepearl with "BLACK PEARL" in a same font as before, but larger, sharper, and in a white-light blue gradient color. Under it is "SOFTWARE" in the same font and style as before. Variants: *Sometimes, the background is plain black. *On''Mohawk and Headphone Jack'', the logo is on a swirly rainbow background. Next to it is the Solid Software logo. *On the Game Boy and Game Gear versions of''FIFA Soccer '96'', the logo is completely purple. *On the Game Boy version of''NHL '96'', "SOFTWARE" is absent. Plus, the logo is smaller. When playing the game on Super Game Boy, the logo is sepia-toned. *On the Game Boy versions of''PGA Tour '96''and''Shaq Fu'', the byline reading "A DIVISION OF T•HQ, INC." is shown below the logo. FX/SFX: None . Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme. On''Mohawk and Headphone Jack'', a suspenseful note is heard. Availability: Once again, appears on Black Pearl games through the era, including''The Mask''for Super NES. 3rd Logo (1996-1997) Nicknames: "The Pearl III", "The Black Pearl II", "CGI Pearl" Logo: Just the same logo as before but in 3D, but with some differences. The pearl ispurple, "BLACK PEARL" is all light blue and looks clearer to read, and "SOFTWARE" is in a different font in spaced-out letters. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on''Bass Masters Classic Pro Edition''for Genesis and SNES, and the SNES versions of''College Football USA '97'',NHL '97, and''SimCity 2000''.